Legend of Zelda: Link's Life
by lolsnope
Summary: Man, what a cliché title.... Anyway, this takes place shortly after Twilight Princess, The OoT Link died during the seven year waiting period, so someone has to fill in.... IliaXLink Pairing, there's also a second but, yeah...
1. Chapter 1:Home

header;** heading 1;_ heading 2;_ heading 3;_ heading 4;_ heading 5; heading 6;**Quotations;Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;Chapter One: Home

All was calm in the town of Ordon. There was a light snow on the ground, as there seems to always be in the winter months, and there was a stray goat drifting through town. Yes, these were the only things noteworthy on this day.

On Ordon Ranch, it was a calm enough day. The goats, aside from the one, were all in the barn, due to the snow, and they were none too curious about it.

Yes, a very calm day, a very cliché beginning.

Link, the Ranch-Hand, Link, the hero, was resting in his house. He let out an audible sigh. The journey had been hard on him. He yawned, and put his arms up, barely passing his fingers by his Hero's Clothing. He was currently wearing his Ordon clothing, stitched by a mother he never knew.

He laid back, and glanced at his Ordon sword, and the Hylian shield he had mounted on the wall, with help from Talo and Colin.

He had returned the Master Sword to the Sacred Grove, that he now knew as the Temple of Time. On his table, spread out were his numerous Spoils. His eyes landed on his Clawshots. He smiled, as a thought passed through his head. He had always wondered what the woods looked like from the top of the trees…

He stood up, and rearranged his clothes. They seemed to be getting tighter…. Odd…

He shrugged it off, and saw his Hero's clothes. What to wear…. He finally settled on what he had on.

He headed into his alleged 'bathroom', no more than a fire pit to heat water, and a tub of water, with a mirror. He glanced himself over in the mirror. He dunked his head into the water, and immediately pulled it out. It was freezing! He had just collected the water this morning, he should've known better! But at least now his hair was wet, and workable.

He shook his head, as per instinct, being a wolf had a few ups.

He let it fall where it fell, and grabbed his Clawshots, and headed outside, jumping off of the balcony.

As he was heading into the forest, he heard a voice shout for him.

"Link!"

Link turned the upper half of his body behind him

Talo stood behind him, with Malo beside him.

"Link! Where are you goin'?"

Link showed them his Clawshots, and they nodded.

"Ah! Well, when you're done, Illia wanted to talk to you, said it was important."

Link nodded, and ran off, waving behind him.

--

Very simple beginnings, no? Very innocent…. Welp, tell me how I'm doing, am I getting better? Worse? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Scar

header;** heading 1;_ heading 2;_ heading 3;_ heading 4;_ heading 5; heading 6;**Quotations;Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;Chapter Two:Scar

Link gave a yelp as his Clawshot gave a little jerky motion, pulling him towards the top of a tree. He pointed the other clawshot at another nearby tree, and pulled the trigger. It pulled him toward it.

He grabbed to the top of the tree, and balanced himself on the top of it. He sat down, and looked around. In the distance to the north, he faintly saw Hyrule Castle, a thin veil of mist about it.

He almost smiled. It seemed like so long ago that he fought Ganondorf there, and saved Hyrule. It seemed like a dream-- No, A Nightmare, a horrid unimaginable nightmare.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, and in a manner to change the subject, looked down to the fairies floating in the Ordan Spring. The cave of Ordeals... so many different adventures. It felt odd almost to him at first, but now normal life felt odd, he felt something should be wrong.

In an attempt to change gears, Link grabbed the Horse Call Illia had fashioned for him from around his neck, and blew a steady stream of air into it. He felt it twitch slightly in his hands as he did so. The familiar notes drifted through the air.

He heard distant galloping, and saw Epona in the distance, crossing the border from the Faron Province, into the Ordanian Province. He jump out of the tree, and with a grunt rolled on to the ground.

He jumped onto Epona, and immediately smacked his boots against her sides, and she increased in speed.

Link steered her towards his house, and stopped her beside said house.

He had spent most of the day out there, Clawshotting around, and it was time to go see what it was Illia wanted.

He quickly ran into his house, with a stumble coming in the door. He always felt a little nervous in groups, and he wasn't very social growing up, and his social skills hadn't exactly developed well, but that didn't stop him from communicating. When he got in, he immediately stripped off his Ordanian Shirt, and sandals. Grabbing a length of cloth from a rack, he slipped off the bottom part of his Ordanian clothes, and wrapped himself in the towel.

He had started a fire before leaving, and set the water on top, and the water was now boiling hot. Just how Link liked it. He dipped himself slowly into the water, and let out a sigh, as he did. As he soaked in the water, thoughts came into his head.

He thought of what had happened when he had gotten back, he immediately, soon as he could had come into his house, and taken off all of his equipment. It had weighed him down enough. Then, Illia had come to see him.

A voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Link?" The voice timidly chimed out like a bell, strong, and suddenly weaker.

Link gasped, and sunk lower into the water. Link heard Footsteps moving through the house. "Link?"

Link almost jumped out of his skin, he knew that voice it was...

They opened the bathroom door. There was a shriek.

"L---LINK!" It was Illia, her normal pale white face, flushed a deep red.

She immediately, without warning, slapped him, causing him to scream in pain.

"Link, I'm ashamed... M--Make yourself Decent!" She turned away, still flushed the same shade of red.

Link shook off the pain, and jumped out of the bath, in a similar manner to jumping out of his Iron Boots, and immediately grabbed a towel, and wrapped himself in it.

Illia turned around, "Can I look?" She asked timidly, still the same shade of red, her green eyes full of a sort of... fear almost it seemed to Link.

Link gave an affirmative grunt.

She turned fully around, and put her head down.

"I'm sorry Link, I--I should Of knocked..." she said, guilt-fully.

Link simply nodded, and turned her around, and pushed her a little toward the door. Illia nodded, and walked out, shutting the door behind her, after which Link let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed his green tunic. He put on only the Top part, without the undershirt, and the bottom part, and stepped out.

Illia was sitting on his couch, looking at a picture on his table. In the picture, a mere memory, was a man, with brown hair, wearing a green tunic, identical to the hero clothes, and a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a white shirt, standing next to the man both looking happy.

As link looked at the picture, suddenly, his left hand had a jolt of pain. Link cried out, and fell to the ground, and clutched his hand.

"Link?" Illia let out a gasp as she turned around, to see Link on the ground, kneeled, with his right hand around his left wrist, and a green light emitting from his left hand.

A scar in the form of three united triangles to make one triangle, with the bottom left one most vivid was burning deep into Link's skin.

He let out a cry, and saw white...

--

Ohnoes, Link is teh pwn3d


	3. Chapter 3: Chosen

header;** heading 1;_ heading 2;_ heading 3;_ heading 4;_ heading 5; heading 6;**Quotations;Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;Chapter 3: Chosen

Link cringed in pain.

"L--Link! What's Wrong?!" Ilia shouted in worry, and confusion as to what was happening.

Link simply grunted, as the light intensified, and a screeching noise filled the house.

Link let out a full fledged scream, and threw his head back, before his world went black.

--

When Link opened his eyes, he was in a white space, nothing but white around him. He got up, with a grunt, and realized he had his Ordan Sword and Hyrulian Shield on.

He looked around, and saw a figure in the distance.

It had a skintight jumpsuit on, and had what resembled an eye with a tear on it, printed on said jumpsuit, in what appeared to be blood.The jumpsuit itself was blue, with grey in certain parts. The figure had bandages wrapped around it's face, as if to conceal it's identity, and had parts of blonde hair were sticking out of the top. Link barely saw it's red eyes in the distance.

The figure approached, and Link took a battle position.

"Do not be alarmed chosen Hero..." The figure's voice came out smooth, in a soothing way, and told Link that the figure was friendly. Link cautiously put away his sword.

The figure approached, and looked Link up and down. "You do look like the hero... " Link noted the voice sounded feminine.

The figure looked to of smiled behind the bandages. "Sheik..." The figure said, outstretching it's hand.

Link did the same, the tension broken.

"I have brought you here for a reason... I am not of the time period which you know. I am of a time period that is in danger of being destroyed, for you see, the chosen hero of our time while valiant in his efforts, is not old enough to yet wield the Master sword, and be the chosen hero. This would normally not present a problem, but... we held him for seven years, but... the hero did not rise...he had died during the seven year period."

Link nodded, understandingly.

"This presents a problem... we need you to stand in for said hero..."

Link nodded.

"But beware, chosen hero of Nature... for every 24 hours you spend in our time, 12 hours will have passed here in your time..."

Link stopped.

Sheik looked understanding. "The girl..."

Link looked sad.

Sheik pulled the bandages down and smiled. "Just trust me..."

Something in Sheik's eyes, and the way she spoke reassured Link.

"Chosen hero... Are you ready?" Sheik almost announced.

Link gulped, and made sure he had everything he needed.

Sheik spoke once more. "If I recall correctly, you were accompanied by a Twili, correct?"

Link nodded, readjusting his Tunic.

"Well, then you are familiar with a partner sort of system?"

Link nodded once again.

"Good, everything else should be familiar to you. I am going to send you to the chamber of the sages now... May the goddesses be with you..."

Link felt a surge of blue light around him, and he saw a crystal form around him. He felt himself lifted from the ground.

"Good luck!" Sheik called out.

Link closed his eyes, and felt his world go black...

--


	4. Chapter 4: Hero

header;** heading 1;_ heading 2;_ heading 3;_ heading 4;_ heading 5; heading 6;**Quotations;Preformatted Text;Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;Chapter Four: Hero 

"Link...Wake up...Link, the chosen one..."

Link opened his eyes slowly.

He saw before him an old man in a red and orange robe.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages... Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm..." The man Began

Link felt an explanation coming.

"This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light...

The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces."

Link jumped at the name Ganondorf.

"The Master Sword--the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time--was the final key to the Sacred Realm."

Link knew most of this, but was sure he was being filled in due to the fact that the hero of this time did not.

"Link...Don't be alarmed...Look at yourself...!" The old Man Pointed out.

Link saw a blue orb of light darting around him.

"Look Link! You're big now!! You've grown up!" The blue orb said.

Link knew the chosen hero had been young when he was sealed away.

The old man chimed in.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch...Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time...However,

you were too young to be the Hero of Time...Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to

awaken as the Hero of Time! Well, do you understand your destiny?"

Link nodded, understanding what he was doing.

But, remember...Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace...Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He

obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil...His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven

short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm... Namely, this Chamber of Sages.

But there is still hope...The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened... The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of

the Realm... I, Rauru, am one of the Sages... And... Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the

Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you... And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

There was a twinkling, and Link saw a golden coinish thing float down to him.

"This is a Medallion, Link!" Explained the old man. "It is a sign that my power rests with you now... do not let me down!"

Link felt another blue crystal lift him up. When he opened his eyes, the blue orb greeted him.

"Link...we're back in the Temple of Time...But have seven years really passed? It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore...

Let's get out of here!"

The blue orb floated behind Link, and link start to walk off, but his sharpened senses from being a wolf for however short a time told him someone else was there...

He turned to see...

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." Sheik almost spat the last word, knowing it was not true.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a

high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones

will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." Go now to the forest, that you

may know as Faron Woods, there you will meet a girl... she is the chosen one..." Sheik approched Link caustiously, and grabbed his face.

Link screamed, and tried to force his way out, but Sheik held firm. "Silence... I'm filling you with these... Memories...your memories..."

Sheik let go, and suddenlly Link knew everything that had happened to Hyrule 7 years ago.

He shook his head.

Sheik turned around. "Use your Clawshots to gain access to the forest temple... I wish you the best of luck Hero of iTime/i"

Sheik turned fully around, and Link did so as well, and cautiously made his way out into the hell that was Hyrule Castle Town...

--


	5. Chapter 5: Savior

header;** heading 1;_ heading 2;_ heading 3;_ heading 4;_ heading 5; heading 6;**Quotations;Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;Okay, let's get something straight now, I'm going to skip the dungeons mostly, as I hope we all know the way they work in OoT

Time Passed: (H):(MM)

Time Passed in Link's Time Period: 2:46

Time Passed in OoT Time Period: 5:32

Chapter 5: Savior

Link looked at the portal, inside of which was a beautiful girl from his... memories?... She had green hair, and was wearing a green tunic it looked like. She held on her face a sincere smile.

"Link... I knew you'd come for me... And Link.. all those years you were gone.. I did some searching... And I found it inside myself... I found... I love you Link!"

Link was shocked. He knew he had never met this girl, but he felt an attachment, and a willingness to believe his gut instinct. What was going on...

He stepped into the portal, and a Blue crystal surrounded them.

After obtaining the Forest Medallion, he walked out of the Temple of Time. That temple had left him battered, as he didn't understand some of the puzzles...

But he had made it through. He fought the poes, and got back the flames, and destroyed Phantom Ganon.

Link didn't know what to do know. They had said Death Mountain... but Link didn't think that was too good of an Idea.

He headed straight to Lake Hylia.

This was pretty easy.

--In the Water Temple

Time Passed in Link's Time Period: 12:00

Time Passed in OoT Time Period: 24:00

Link kicked the wall, in anger, and made a sword mark. He had been in this damned dungeon for 19 Hours! And all he needed was one damned key!

He dove under the water, and put on his Iron boots.

--In the Water Temple

Time Passed in Link's Time Period: 12:30

Time Passed in OoT Time Period: 25:00

Link held the key proudly out in front of him as he approached the final small locked door. He had found the key after almost 20 hours, and he was tired, but he had the key! and it was time to kick some ass!

But when he walked in, there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

He looked around. Suddenlly, a figure that was... him dropped from the ceiling. (AN: Not shadow Link, But the true OoT Link)

Link was in shock.

The figure spoke. "You... taking my place... a false hero... if you wish to leave, you must either die, and have your quest up to here be worthless... or you kill me, and leave this time in ruin..."

Link rubbed his head. He was tired. He hadn't slept for about 30 hours straight, not counting blackouts.

But he reluctantly drew his sword.

The figure smirked. "Good, time for you to die."

The figure drew his own Master Sword.

The two were evenly matched, and they matched each other move for move.

"What's the matter?" the figure asked at one point. "You seem sloppy!"

Link only glared, and continued swiping and dodging.

The battle continued like this, until Link fell short, and his arm fell limp at his side.

Link dropped the Master sword with a deafening clatter, that echoed through the Temple.

Link fell, no longer caring, hoping for the sweet embrace of death.

But there was no end, no slice, nothing, only a chuckle.

"Congratualations..." The fuigure said. It transformed into Sheik, who chuckled.

"I commend you on getting this far, and I beleive at the rate things are going, you can return home, able to rest. "

Link smiled, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was on his bed, with an Ocarina straped to his waist.

Sheik's voice echoed in his house.

"This is the Ocarina of Time. It binds you to this time period. When you are ready to return here, simply play this tune..."

Sheik played an enchanting melody on a harp, and Link followed suite on the Ocarina.

"That is the song of Time, a Melody cherished by legend. Get some rest Chosen Hero, tommorrow, the journey gets harder."

Link sighed, happy to be able to rest.

He clutched the Ocarina to his chest, and fell asleep, in that position, the chosen hero, Link.

--


End file.
